Who I am
by freakygirl
Summary: Piper continues going out with Greg. Chris is REALLY worried, he will do whatever it takes to stop their relationship. But would that means spilling his secrets about the future? COMPLETE!
1. Phoebe Knows

Who I am  
  
Summary: Piper continues going out with Greg. Leo doesn't seem to mind as long as Piper found happiness. On the other hand, Chris is unbelievably worried.  
  
***Chapter 1***  
  
About a couple months later of the whole Bianca problem, Phoebe is at Hong Kong, Paige is with Richard and Piper's relationship with Greg is getting serious.  
  
"Piper!" Chris yelled as he orbed in, "We gotta vanquish a demon!"  
  
No reply from Piper.  
  
"Piper!! Where are you??"  
  
Piper ran downstairs in a sexy black dress ready to go out, "I heard you, I heard you." She put on her hoop earings. "But I'm really sorry, I've got a date with Greg tonight, so I can't. But can't you do it? You're half- witch anyways."  
  
"No. we uh.need the Charmed power. I'm too weak." Chris sounded nervous. "You're going out with Greg again? Geez, you move on fast, what about Leo?"  
  
"Well, moving on is kinda what you do when you get a DIVORCE. Besides, weren't you the one that made him an elder?" Piper frantically looked for her keys. "Wyatt! Wyatt? Come here and give mommy a kiss!"  
  
Wyatt orbed down on to Piper's arms. "Bye Bye"  
  
"Be a good boy ok?" Piper kissed her son on the cheek and handed him to Chris. "I know you hate this but can you watch him tonight?"  
  
"Wha..??" DING DONG, the doorbell ran. Piper ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," Greg kissed Piper.  
  
"Alright Chris, if you have any problem, call Leo. And about that THING, maybe you can ask Phoebe, I mean she shouldn't be busy since its noon there." With that, she closed the door behind her.  
  
"But." Chris stammered then he looked down at Wyatt, who was still in his arms. "Geez, I cannot believe I risked my existence to save you. it was not suppose to be like this. Never hire a goddamn demon, always late."  
  
Just then, the demon came in. Wyatt immediately putted on his force field but before the demon could attack, Chris, with a wave of his hand, blew the demon up in to pieces.  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe! Mommy say Phoebe!" Wyatt not aware of what just happened, "Me Phoebe!"  
  
Chris sighed and took Wyatt to Hong Kong. "I hate babysitting."  
  
At Hong Kong, Phoebe was eating lunch by herself when Chris and Wyatt orbed in. She looked up and saw her whitelighter and her nephew.  
  
"Wyatt!!!!!" She got up and took Wyatt and kissed him all over. Wyatt giggled.  
  
"Hello to you too," Chris said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You want a kiss too?" Phoebe teased.'  
  
Chris smiled as he shook his head but he was thinking something else. 'As always, Wyatt gets the most attention."  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked while showing Wyatt a bunch of cool Chinese toys.  
  
"Wyatt missed you," Chris half lied. "And besides, I hate babysitting."  
  
"Demon!" Wyatt exclaimed.  
  
"Demon? Where? Wyatt, where?" Phoebe looked around worriedly.  
  
"Umm. that was back at home," Chris said nervously, "Wyatt took care of it"  
  
'Shit, I forgot Wyatt is starting to talk.'  
  
"Wyatt? My Wyatt? This little cutie here?" Phoebe tickled him, "How? Did he already develop his powers?"  
  
"Umm. Uh.. No.." Chris trying to make up something. "umm. he just uh. kinda. umm. scared the demon away."  
  
"Really? This little sweetie here?" Phoebe squeezed his cheeks.  
  
"Umm. yeah. So, Phoebe, can you watch him for a while, I have some business to do." Chris asked  
  
"Sure! God I missed Wyatt so much!" Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Ok. So I'll be back in about an hour or so." Chris orbed out.  
  
"Wait!" Phoebe called out as something fell out of his pocket. But it was too late, Chris was already gone.  
  
Phoebe went over and picked up the item. It was a photo. There was Piper, Leo a younger Chris and someone looking a bit older than Chris.  
  
"Wha.?" But before Phoebe can finish her thought, a premonition came.  
  
'It was young Chris calling out to the older guy, "Wyatt! Come on, we gotta take the family pic!"  
  
"Wait, give me a sec." Wyatt yelled back  
  
"Boys, come downstairs now! You're keeping the photographer waiting!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Coming MOM!!" both of them yelled.'  
  
BAM! Phoebe was back to reality.  
  
'Oh my god! Chris. He's Piper and Leo's second son.my nephew. oh my god."  
  
Phoebe continued to sit there, dazed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
So, what do you think, like it? Review! 


	2. The Truth Spills

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed--- may contain spoilers Who I am  
  
***Chapter 2***  
  
Phoebe just sat there dazed, unable to speak. Suddenly, Wyatt began to cry. She immediately went over.  
  
"Hey, hey, its ok. Auntie's here" She soothed him, "You didn't know you had a baby brother the whole time didn't you?"  
  
Wyatt stopped crying and resumed playing on Phoebe's lap. Phoebe just sat there deciding what to do next. An hour later, Chris came back.  
  
"Hey, how's everything?" Picking up Wyatt as he speaked.  
  
"Great, great." Phoebe forced a smile "I'm so glad that I got to see my NEPHEWS today"  
  
"Glad to bring him over," he mumbled, then he suddenly realized what she said, "WHAT?"  
  
"Umm. you kinda left the behind" Phoebe showed him the pic.  
  
"How. This. This doesn't show anything." Chris stammered  
  
"Premonition, people tend to forget that I have that power." Phoebe gently smiled.  
  
"I. Don't tell Piper and Leo ok?" Chris begged.  
  
"Ok, as long as you tell me your full story, Deal?"  
  
"But.(Sigh).Alright. My name is Chris Perry Halliwell, I am about 2 years younger than Wyatt. I am supposed to be born about less than 10 months from now. that means Piper has to get pregnant like NOW. But since she's dating Greg." Chris couldn't go on.  
  
"It's ok. it's ok.so, you risked your very own existence to save Wyatt?" Phoebe put a hand on his shoulder. "Why was Wyatt that important?"  
  
"Because he's first born. I never got much attention from my parents. but then they were killed when I was 5. Killed by Wyatt."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Wyatt turned started to turn evil when he was around 6, that's when he got his first taste of power. As his power grew, he realized how powerful he can be and he got sick of using them for good."  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe was shocked. "Where were Paige and I?"  
  
"You were both dead. It wasn't until you both were killed before the Elders finally gave Piper the power of the gods. Leo didn't get a upgrade either."  
  
"Oh. Well. Thank you for saving me Chris, I owe you one." Phoebe attempted a weak smile. "But why can't you stop Wyatt? You're a Charmed one too"  
  
"Again with the first born. Don't you realize? Piper is the most powerful one now, also the oldest. Before her was Prue. I do have all of the Charmed powers. but Wyatt is still stronger."  
  
"Wait, so when you went to the future, it was Wyatt that sent Bianca and that was who you were fighting? You got back fine."  
  
"That's because Bianca. Bianca slowed him down."  
  
"Well, alright. since I clearly owe you my life, I'm gonna save your life too! By making sure you actually exist."  
  
"How are you going to do that? Remember our deal, they are not to know."  
  
"Just leave it all to me" Phoebe gave him a reassuring smile. "Ok, lets go back to the mansion. Come on, we have another 3 hours or so before Jason comes home."  
  
She picked that Wyatt and they went back to the mansion. When they got there, Phoebe told him to go get Paige.  
  
"Wha. you are going to tell her too?" Chris asked  
  
"Hey, the deal was not to let Piper and Leo know right?" Phoebe smiled and took Wyatt to put him in bed.  
  
"Fine" After a half an hour of trying to pry Paige away from Richard, he came back with her.  
  
"So, what's the big emergency?" Paige was annoyed. "I was going to spend a nice quite night with Richard"  
  
"Oh sweetie, it's a BIG emergency. Come and sit down, I need to tell you something." Phoebe told the story and Paige almost couldn't breath.  
  
"Oh we need a plan. a big plan" Paige took a big breath and went over to Chris and gave him a big big hug. "Don't worry!"  
  
Phoebe came over and joined the hug. It's been a long time since Chris received a hug from anyone from the family.  
  
"Oh my god! I just remembered! Phoebe, you were HITTING on him when he first came! EWW!" Paige laughed.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't me! I was Aphrodite ok?" Phoebe argued  
  
"Sure. just like when you first met Leo, you were hitting on him too."  
  
"That. That. Anyways, we got work to do!" Phoebe was to go to the attic when Leo orbed down.  
  
"Hey, where's Piper?" He asked  
  
"Out on a date with Greg!" All three exclaimed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"It's ok Leo to be jealous, I feel your pain." Phoebe sympathized  
  
"Wha.? I'm not jea."  
  
"Oh Leo! Come here and give me a hug. I'll make you some brownies to cheer you up ok?" Paige smiled  
  
"What? I'm not jealous! As long as Piper is happy, I am happy too!"  
  
Just then, Piper and Greg came in.  
  
"Let's umm skip dessert and go right on to upstairs?" Piper flirted.  
  
The foursome secretly listened secretly in the living room.  
  
"No!" Chris whispered.  
  
"What?" Leo was confused. "Why do YOU care so much?"  
  
"Leo! I demand you to go out there and stop her!" Chris ordered  
  
"No! I will not do that!" Leo argued back.  
  
"Fine, if you wont, then I will!" Chris started to walk to the door but as he went, he morphed into Leo.  
  
"No! Stop!" But it was too late.  
  
Chris went up to Piper and forced a smiled.  
  
"Leo." But Chris grabbed and kissed her passionately.  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Chris saves the day

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Who I am ***Chapter 3***  
  
Both Leo and Greg gasped.  
  
"Leo!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Greg, but Piper and are actually sleeping together every night, she was just playing you.  
  
"What? Piper! I cannot believe you would do this to me!" With that, Greg left.  
  
"Greg! No! Wait!" But you could already hear the car speed away, then she turned back to Chris, "LEO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT SO BADLY?"  
  
Before Chris can reply, Leo, Phoebe and Paige ran out to the hall.  
  
"Wha? There's two Leo?" Piper still confused.  
  
Then Chris morphed back to himself.  
  
"Chris???"  
  
Before they can say anything at all, 3 warlocks came in and threw 3 bottles of potion at Piper, Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Piper! Quick! Blow them up!" Phoebe yelled  
  
Piper opened her hands up nothing happened. Phoebe couldn't levitate and Paige could orb either.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! We stripped your powers! Now, you can watch your own death!" One of warlock laughed and slowly came closer and closer.  
  
Leo was ready to orb them out when Chris stepped in between them.  
  
"No, you'll have to go through me to get to them!"  
  
"Chris, no! You can't face them alone" Piper, forgetting how much she should be hating him right now.  
  
"What are you going to do? You're just a puny whitelighter?" Another warlock teased, "Oh well, killing you would be a bonus them."  
  
The third warlock threw an athame at Chris but he held up his hand and it froze in mid-air. Then with a flick, the athame turned and headed right back the warlock. It got him right in the heart and he burned into ashes. Just then, 3 more warlocks simmered in.  
  
"Bring it on" Chris gave a sly grin.  
  
Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo watched in daze.  
  
"What? Where did he get the Charmed powers? He told me he was too weak just a couple of hours ago!" Piper stared in shock but stopped talking when she putted the pieces together in her head. "Oh my god!"  
  
Chris blew up 2 more warlocks like it was nothing. Then he astral projected across the room and levitated himself and gave a spinning kick at another. He landed down and with a wave of his hand, he sends him flying across the room, landing on a wooden spike and he too burned to death.  
  
"4 down, 2 to go" He mumbled.  
  
Then he astral projected back to his body and squeezed the life out of another. His fist clenched until the warlock burned. But the last one is right behind him with an athame going for the final kill. But Chris orbed himself behind him and he also orbed the warlock's athame and stabbed him.  
  
"I can read what you're thinking, you idiot" Chris said as he watch the final one burn.  
  
The sisters and Leo got up and slowly walked toward Chris.  
  
"You guys ok?" Chris asked, trying to stay off the main subject, "There should be a spell in the book that gives your powers back."  
  
Piper was speechless but suddenly she grabbed Chris and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us? My baby." She cried in his shoulders.  
  
Chris did not know how to react but to return the hug. He does not remember the last time he hugged his mother. Both Paige and Phoebe were crying, when Leo had tears in his eyes. They went to the living room and talked.  
  
"I cant believe you would risk your own existence to save Wyatt. you must love him very much" Piper said sympathetically.  
  
"Um. Actually, I don't know him that well, but if it means that I sacrifice myself to save others. I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Chris replied.  
  
"How can you not beat Wyatt? You just took on 6 warlock by yourself! Plus you have all the Charmed powers!" Phoebe asked  
  
"I just cant! It's not divided like yours is. 1/2 goes to Wyatt, 1/3 goes to me and 1/6 goes to." Chris trailed off.  
  
"To who? Do you have another sibling?" Leo asked eagerly.  
  
". yes, Daniel. Daniel is the youngest, he gets 1/6. but Wyatt killed him off too so he gained Daniel's 1/6 too. Making him own 2/3 of the power."  
  
"Oh my god. How can Wyatt. do this?" Piper sitting there shattered.  
  
"When you died, Wyatt put us in to training with demons and warlocks. Daniel. he didn't make it so Wyatt ended his suffering by killing him."  
  
"But why didn't he kill you also? Then he would be most powerful." Paige asked  
  
"Because I'm the only family he has left. So, that's how I know there is some humanity in him"  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe realized she has to get home, Jason is going to be back any minute.  
  
"I'll take you," Paige offered, "I probably need to go home too."  
  
So they orbed out leaving the parents and their son.  
  
"So. I'm sorry about Greg. I'll go and apologize to him if you want and explain it's my fault." Chris apologized.  
  
Piper looked at Leo and he nodded and orbed out.  
  
"Um. actually, you don't need to do that." Piper smiled.  
  
"What?" Chris looked at them  
  
Piper stood up and said. "I think we are going to change our plans."  
  
Chris looked at her and realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh! Ok. I didn't need that image in my head." Chris looked away blushing.  
  
Piper smiled and started to walk out of the room when Chris called out.  
  
"Um. Thanks."  
  
Piper waved her hand "Anytime!"  
  
"Mom."  
  
Piper stopped and turned around there were tears in her eyes. Chris was also crying too.  
  
"Anytime baby. from now on, I'll always be there for you," She cried as she cradled him in her arms.  
  
THE END! You like it??? Please review! 


End file.
